Meet me
by Aliyela
Summary: Sherlock et Lestrade sont victimes d'une blague internet plutôt vicieuse. Seulement le mauvais coup va plutôt leur offrir une opportunité de se connaître... disons davantage. Slash Sherlock/Lestrade, basé sur Sherlock 2009 BBC. Rating M pour LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Première fic française consacrée à Sherlock BBC sur ffnet ! Waouhhh ! J'aurais jamais cru que ce serai moi... *révérence*. J'espère que je vais pas dégoûter tout le monde avec mes divagations slashiques alors (pas taper, pas hurler...)

_Meet me_... Ou ce qui arrive quand on laisse deux dingues comme Ambrevale et moi abuser du chocolat glacé, regarder des vids anglaises bizarres et se coucher à pas d'heure... Bon faut que j'assume : _Meet me_ est d'abord mon délire, auquel ambre a allègrement participé à grands coups de harcèlement, de fabrication de chocos glacés à la chaîne et d'idées folles ! Bisous ma chérie !

...

Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore (les pauvres... lol), Sherlock est un truc extraterrestre produit par la BBC et qui place les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson à notre époque. "_Nul_", penseront certains. "_Dangereux_", diront d'autres... Bah en fait non. Franchement, au début j'avais peur de ce que ça devait donner, et en fait les scénaristes ont fait un boulot fantastique, et les acteurs principaux sont très bons. Bien sûr on est dans l'adaptation totale, bien sûr faut prendre ça pour ce que c'est... Mais ça vaut franchement le détour, surtout qu'il y a deux versions du pilote (une de 60min et l'officielle, de 90min) qui montrent bien le travail qui a été accompli au niveau des jeux d'acteur et de la mise en scène.

Donc , Sherlock est notre nouvelle drogue à toutes les deux. Et forcément, quand deux auteurs obsédées passent une semaine ensemble, faut que l'excitation créatrice s'évacue... (bon ok c'est nul comme excuse). Du coup ça donne un OS super long et totalement barré !

J'ai choisi, au vu du ton de la série, d'instaurer le tutoiement entre Sherlock (Benedict Cumberbatch) et Lestrade (Rupert Graves) qui se connaissent et "travaillent" ensemble depuis des années, ainsi qu'entre Sherlock et John (Martin Freeman)

**Attention, présence de SLASH et de LEMON !** Donc homophobes, allez-voir ailleurs si l'hétérosexualité intolérante n'y est pas... ;-)

**Je déconseille également aux puristes de chez puristes de Conon Doyle de lire cette hérésie qu'est le présent OS**. XD

...

Je me suis faite plaisir, et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi et vous donnera pt envie d'aller découvrir la série, bien que je conseille quand même de l'avoir visionnée avant de lire cette histoire (ça aide un peu pour tout comprendre, faut reconnaître).

Kiss

Aly

* * *

.

...

.

"_Internet. On ne sait pas ce qu'on y cherche mais on trouve tout ce qu'on ne cherche pas_."

**Anne Roumanoff**

.

...

_._

_« Vous avez un nouveau courrier électronique... »_

Lestrade haussa un sourcil en écoutant la voix faussement chantante de son ordinateur qui essayait tout à coup de lui faire croire qu'il avait des amis. Mouais. Encore une pub quelconque. Cette boîte mail ne servait qu'à ça de toute façon. Aussi n'abandonna-t-il pas tout de suite la préparation amoureuse de son thé vert du soir pour se précipiter sur la machine ronronnante.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la tasse fumant à côté de lui, il se décida enfin à ouvrir son ''courrier''. Pour le coup, ce furent ses deux sourcils qui se rehaussèrent.

Meetic ?

C'était quoi déjà ce machin ?

Puis soudain la mémoire lui revint. La vache ! Un profil, créé un soir de déprime de célibataire trop arrosée... Ca devait faire au moins trois ou quatre ans que ce truc n'avait pas donné signe de vie. A bien y penser d'ailleurs, les huit livres sterling prélevées chaque mois sur son compte sans qu'il sache pourquoi devaient finir là-dedans. Bon, un mystère de résolu.

Alors, c'était quoi la grande nouvelle qui méritait un mail à dix heures du soir ?

_Cher Greg,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que nos services ont sélectionné pour vous un nouveau profil en affinité maximale avec votre personnalité._

_Si vous désirez découvrir cette personne, cliquez sur le lien ci-dessous._

_En espérant toujours vous satisfaire,_

_L'équipe Meetic _

Suivait une adresse internet soulignée et qui comportait autant de code qu'une transmission du MI-6. L'inspecteur restait quand même dubitatif. Quatre ans de silence, et tout à coup ce machin lui trouvait le partenaire idéal. Soit son cas était vraiment désespéré, soit il était une épine dans le pied des statisticiens du site de rencontres, avec sa manie d'être incasable.

Bon, après tout un peu de curiosité n'avait jamais tué personne.

_Clic_

Gregory Lestrade aurait pourtant dû savoir de part son métier que, si, la curiosité tuait parfois des gens.

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

John pianotait sur l'ordinateur de son ami en dégustant un déca absolument divin. D'une main il mit le point final à son article du jour avec une joie sadique. Holmes allait devenir fou, encore une fois, en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit. Héhé... Douce vengeance que de mettre à jour son blog sherlockien en utilisant le PC de sa victime. On allait dire que c'était pour le coup des lambeaux de peau qu'il avait retrouvé suspendu au fil à sécher le linge pas plus tard que l'avant-veille.

Beurk.

Soudain, au moment même où il fermait l'onglet sur lequel il travaillait, l'appareil émit un discret bip que son colocataire n'entendit absolument pas. John jeta un coup d'oeil pour confirmation, puis se retourna vers le jeune homme qui bouquinait vaguement, étalé sur le sofa

« Sherlock ? Tu as un mail qui vient d'arriver.

- Quelle adresse ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne vais pas fouiller dans tes boîtes électroniques, moi.

- Tu fais pire : tu utilises mon matériel de travail à des fins mythomaniaques. Franchement, quelle image penses-tu donner des sciences de la déduction avec ces feuilletons ?

- Une image humaine, histoire que l'on te prenne moins pour un dingue.

- Je m'en moque pas mal.

- Tu sais qu'à une autre époque, tu aurais fini sur un bûcher pour avoir eu de telles aptitudes.

- Dieu merci alors, je vis dans un siècle civilisé ! Ironisa le détective en insistant sur le _''civilisé''_. Bon, voyons voir ce message. Peux-tu l'ouvrir ?

« _Flemmard !_ » Pensa Watson d'un air blasé. Il obéit cependant, flatté que Sherlock lui laissât voir le contenu de ses mails avec autant de désinvolture.

Heu... En fait non. Il était même horrifié. Les yeux dans le micro-ondes, les têtes dans le frigo et les plaques d'épiderme à côté des boxers pourquoi pas, on s'y faisait. Il suffisait d'imaginer que son camarade était un carabin en manque. Mais là c'était vraiment, vraiment flippant.

- Sherlock... C'est ton compte Meetic...

- Meetic ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit l'interpellé sans quitter sa lecture des yeux.

John lui aurait bien répondu que c'était un site de rencontres, mais comme il allait certainement devoir définir ''site de rencontres'' juste après, il décida de prendre un raccourci.

- C'est le site grâce auquel tu as retrouvé le tueur de Miss Woodstock, il y a six mois.

Ca au moins, ça allait lui parler.

- Quoi ? Le site à travers lequel les humains célibataires cherchent des partenaires sexuels ? Je n'ai pourtant pas de raison de recevoir de la pub de leur part.

_Si_. Mais bon, ça non plus il n'allait pas lui dire.

- Ce n'est pas de la pub, Sherlock.

- Décidément, à chaque fois que tu essayes de parler par énigme, c'est incompréhensible.

Et le brun décida enfin de se lever pour examiner le problème par lui-même. S'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du médecin et lut les quelques lignes qu'illuminait l'écran LCD.

_Cher Sherlock,_

_Merci de faire confiance à Meetic._

_Suite à votre inscription, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que nos services ont sélectionné pour vous un nouveau profil en affinité maximale avec votre personnalité._

_Si vous désirez découvrir cette personne, cliquez sur le lien ci-dessous._

_En espérant toujours vous satisfaire,_

_L'équipe Meetic _

- Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

- Tu te cherches quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que cette... chose fait dans ma boîte mail. Ma boîte professionnelle en plus ! Pleurnicha-t-il presque, comme si ce courriel païen allait contaminer tous les messages qui l'entouraient.

- C'est pas grave, tempéra John. Tu peux supprimer ce truc. Il suffit d'aller sur le site, puis dans le profil, et de...

Silence.

- Merde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On peut pas le supprimer, grimaça Watson. Si c'est pas toi qui l'a créé, ça veut dire qu'on a pas le mot de passe.

- Je vais perdre toute crédibilité. Tu imagines ? Tous mes fans vont voir ça. Ma réputation va être ruinée.

John n'essaya même pas de lui faire comprendre que vouloir trouver l'âme soeur n'avait jamais ruiné la réputation de personne. Concept trop complexe, heure trop tardive, Watson trop fatigué.

- Y'a sûrement un moyen d'arranger ça. On verra demain. Et si tu n'arrives pas à attendre jusque-là, tu n'as qu'à essayer de découvrir qui est susceptible de te faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût. En attendant, je me demande comment ils ont réussi à te trouver un partenaire idéal aussi rapidement. Je peux aller voir de qui il s'agit ?

Sherlock s'était déjà retourné en direction de la fenêtre et lui adressa un vague mouvement de la main signifiant « _je m'en fiche, fais ce que tu veux, j'ai des choses plus importantes en tête._».

Satisfait, presque amusé malgré lui, John cliqua aussitôt sur le lien souligné de bleu.

Et il explosa de rire d'une façon totalement incontrôlable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? S'irrita son ami, comme si son brusque amusement était une offense à la bonne marche de l'univers.

- Bouge...toi et viens... voir par toi...même...! » Hoqueta le blond sans parvenir à s'arrêter de glousser.

Il se laissa déloger par le détective consultant et partit en direction de la cuisine pour mettre la main sur un verre d'eau. Le souvenir du nom inscrit en pleine page lui arracha un nouvel éclat de rire.

_Gregory Lestrade._

Ce précieux moment valait tous les organes du monde étalés dans leur appart'.

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

_**Pseudo :** FreakyHolmes_

_**Statut :** Jamais marié_

_**Profession :** chasseur de têtes_

_**Taille :** NC_

_**Silhouette :** NC_

_**Yeux :** gris_

_**Cheveux : **bruns/bordéliques_

_**Enfants :** Non merci, jamais entre les repas_

_**Trait de caractère le plus marqué :** psychopathe_

« Non ! Sociopathe ! Je l'ai déjà dit cent fois !

Sherlock, fais ta crise en silence, s'il-te-plaît !

_**Sorties :** scènes de crimes/morgues_

_**Hobbies :** mettre d'honnêtes policiers au chômage technique en résolvant leurs enquêtes à leur place/planifier le génocide des humains jugés insuffisamment intelligents/musique/criminologie_

_**Activités sportives :** course de fond en costume trois pièces/triturage de neurones_

_**Vous fumez :** non_

- Au moins celui qui écrit ça respecte ma politique patchique.

**_Décrivez vos loisirs: que faites-vous de vos soirées, de vos weekends?_**

_Je collectionne des organes humains encore frais (expériences obligent) et teste mes propres poisons. J'aime également torturer psychologiquement mon colocataire._

- John ? Est-ce que tu trouves que je te torture ?

- Je suis pas sûr que tu tiennes à connaître ma réponse, fit une voix sortant de la cuisine.

- Pffff...

**_Quelles sont les vacances que vous préférez?_**

_Les vacances de Noël. Statistiquement le plus de chances d'avoir des affaires de meurtres en série._

**_Si vous ne deviez garder qu'un seul objet avec vous, lequel serait-ce?_**

_Mon colocataire_

- N'importe quoi. Je garderai mon crâne... Une fois que Mrs Hudson me l'aura à nouveau remis à sa place.

- Tu préfères ton crâne à moi ?

- Ils ont demandé un objet. La personne qui a répondu n'a aucun sens logique.

**_Quel est le livre qui vous a le plus touché(e)? Pourquoi?_**

_Le système solaire pour les nuls_

_**Décrivez-vous : **Qui aime les cas désespérés ?_

**_Qui recherchez-vous ?_**

_Son âge : de 35 à 45 ans _

_Sa taille : de 170 à 180 cm _

_Son poids de 70 à 90 kg _

_Son statut marital : célibataire_

_Il vit : seul_

_Il veut des enfants : NC_

_Il a des enfants : NC_

_Sa silhouette : NC_

_Son trait de caractère le plus marqué : ouvert d'esprit _

_Il est romantique : non_

_Pour lui le mariage c'est : soutien et compréhension _

_Il fume : non_

_Il mange : des plats à emporter_

_Sa nationalité : britannique _

_Son origine ethnique : caucasien_

_Son aspect physique : _

_Sa longueur de cheveux : court_

_Sa couleur de cheveux : NC_

_Son style : classique_

_Le plus attirant chez lui : ses yeux _

_Son niveau d'études : master_

_Il parle : anglais_

_Sa religion : NC_

_Sa pratique de la religion : NC _

_Ses hobbies : masochisme/musique/criminologie_

_Ses sorties : scènes de crime/concerts_

_Ses goûts musicaux : musique classique_

_Ses sports : course de fond_

_Sa profession : policier/médecin légiste_

_Ses yeux : bruns_

- Pour le coup, je serais plutôt d'accord avec les critères de recherche du partenaire, fit Sherlock en se détendant imperceptiblement.

- Y'a pas quelque chose qui te gêne ? Questionna John qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule pour lire le profil inventé.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ''il vit...'', ''il a...'', ''il est...''. C'est avec un mec qu'on essaye de te caser, mon vieux.

- Bof.

- Bof ?

Le médecin contourna la table pour observer son ami avec un air d'exultation sur le visage.

- Je le savais ! En fait tu penches bel et bien vers l'homosexualité !

- Comment ça tu le savais ?

- Quand je t'ai demandé la première fois si tu avais un petit ami, tu as mis plus de temps à répondre que pour la ''petite amie''. De plus tu m'a confié savoir que ce n'était pas gênant, et ton ami, le patron du restaurant, m'a pris pour ton rendez-vous.

- Indices plutôt légers.

- Ils valent ceux que tu utilises en temps normal.

- Peu m'importent les histoires de coeur.

- Mais tu peux aimer les histoires de cul.

- John !

- Quoi ? C'est normal.

- Je ne suis pas ''normal''.

- Non, je sais, soupira Watson d'un ton las. Tu es un sociopathe hyper performant. Mais c'est pas parce qu'on a pas d'empathie qu'on aime pas le sexe.

- Si j'étais capable de ressentir la sensation de culpabilité moralisatrice inculquée par l'éducation judéo-chrétienne classique, je crois que je serais choqué.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. En attendant c'est pas moi qui suis jugé compatible avec Lestrade. Tiens, d'ailleurs...

- Quoi encore ?

- Combien tu paries qu'il a reçu le même mail ?

- Tant mieux, ça le motivera pour m'aider à trouver l'auteur de cette blague désagréable.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour tes fans assidus, va. Au pire on demandera à Buckingham Palace de faire un démenti, ricana celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami. Ah, et puis y'a autre chose...

- Oui, je sais. Etant donné le système de sélection utilisé par ce site internet, si j'ai reçu le profil de notre cher inspecteur, cela signifie qu'il est gay. Magnifique. Comme si je l'ignorais.

- Rabat-joie !

Puis, après un temps de latence.

- Me dis pas que c'est encore une histoire de sous-vêtements... »

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Lestrade resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid nocturne quelque peu mordant. Il grogna une énième fois et tourna à gauche, cherchant sa cible des yeux. Dans sa tête, le message reçu un peu plus tôt tournait en boucle.

_Nouvelle enquête en vue_

_RDV Black Coffea House, 45, Wegmore Street, 23h30_

_SH_

Nouvelle enquête... Gregory Lestrade n'avait peut-être pas pour habitude d'analyser la vitesse de séchage de la boue sur les rives de la Tamise ou de déduire les infidélités des gens en observant leur fringues, mais il savait en revanche très bien rapprocher des coïncidences. Et il savait aussi comment fonctionnait le site de rencontre qui l'avait mis dans ce barnum. Sherlock Holmes avait reçu le même email que lui. Et Sherlock Holmes voulait découvrir qui avait décidé de monter cette blague d'un goût douteux.

A vrai dire, lui aussi voulait trouver le coupable... Pour lui casser la figure. C'était déjà assez le bordel dans sa tête, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un petit plaisantin en rajoute une couche.

Il finit par trouver le café en question, et cinq minutes plus, il était assis devant un soda bien caféiné et – accessoirement – devant le détective consultant le plus efficace du pays.

« Sherlock.

- Lestrade.

Silence. L'inspecteur en profita pou avaler une gorgée de liquide.

- Alors comme ça, toi et moi sommes assortis ?

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu connais les implications d'une notion aussi humaine, répliqua Greg. Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ?

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas moi ?

- Parce que tu n'as aucun humour concernant ta propre personne, tiens. Et aussi parce que tu ne te traiterais jamais de psychopathe.

- Ah ! Enfin un qui écoute ce que je dis ! S'exclama le jeune, arrachant un sourire à son ''collègue''.

Puis il croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête et laissa ses yeux pétiller de malice contenue.

- C'est quelqu'un de chez vous.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Sherlock lui décocha un regard mi-sarcastique mi-déçu.

- Quoi ? Je ne prétends pas connaître suffisamment ta vie pour savoir ce que tu racontes sur le toits et ce dont peu de gens sont au courant.

- Grâce à Watson, les gens sont au courant de beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût. Mais il n'a jamais divulgué mes expériences de médecine légale et de chimie. De plus, ils ont écrit ''honnêtes policiers'', ce qui fait apparaître leur ressentiment à l'égard de l'aide que je vous apporte.

- ''Ils'' ?

- Un homme et une femme. L'homme attaque directement : sarcasmes et moqueries qui se veulent intellectuelles mais qui rasent le plancher. La femme, elle, est plus fine. Elle cause de l'embarras non en insultant mais en montant un profil du partenaire idéal qui permette d'attirer du monde sur la page portant mon nom, et donc d'augmenter le nombre des messages sensés me mettre mal à l'aise.

Lestrade observa son camarade quelques secondes, avant de prononcer lentement :

- Anderson et Donovan. Je vais les tuer.

Un sourire illumina le visage du brun.

- Pas mal. Même si je croyais que tu l'avais déjà deviné.

- J'ai pas pensé à ça avant de recevoir ton message. J'étais occupé à me remettre de mes émotions.

- Quelles émotions ?

- Un système informatique, certes débile, mais néanmoins utilisé par des millions de personnes, m'a casé avec l'être humain le plus misanthrope et flegmatique que je connaisse, et qui plus est avec un homme. Tu comprendras donc – ou peut-être pas, remarque – que j'ai quelques raisons d'être un tout petit peu secoué.

Puis il observa plus attentivement l'expression victorieuse qui se peignait sur les traits faussement juvéniles.

- Espèce d'enfoiré. Tu savais que j'étais gay, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas dès le premier jour. Tu es doué pour te cacher, le complimenta Sherlock.

- Tu as dû bien rire.

- Je m'en moque. A vrai dire, si j'étais un tant soit peu socialisé, j'aurais probablement la même attitude discrète que toi. Mais l'avantage de passer pour un monstre est que personne ne s'intéresse à ma vie privée.

- Petit veinard.

Greg soupira et contempla le jeune homme, son menton calé dans la paume de sa main.

- Parfois je me dis que ça doit être reposant d'être toi. Tu passes peut-être le plus clair de ton temps à être intelligent pour les autres, mais tu es débarrassé de toute charge relationnelle, de tout rapport social normalisé. Tu ne crains pas le regard des autres, tu te moques de choisir la mauvaise expression verbale ou de malmener la sensibilité des gens.

- Jaloux ?

- Non, heureux pour toi.

La réplique déstabilisa le détective durant un instant.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'as pas menti sur tes traits de caractère. Je crois que c'est ça qu'on appelle l'ouverture d'esprit.

- Yep ! Tout le contraire de toi, qui méprise les gens dès lors qu'ils ne réagissent pas assez vite ou assez efficacement pour toi. Je me demande comment j'ai pu trouver grâce à tes yeux durant toutes ces années.

- Je t'aime bien, c'est tout. C'est comme ça.

- Tes arguments pour affirmer ça?

- Tes raisonnements limités ne m'exaspèrent pas.

- Indices ?

- J'en ai aucun. C'est juste comme ça.

- Bravo ! Tu ressens une émotion humaine ! »

Sherlock eut un petit rire et laissa ses yeux se fixer à ceux du policier.

« Excusez-moi messieurs... Nous devons fermer... »

Holmes et Lestrade levèrent leurs regards vers le serveur qui venait de briser leur petit moment confortable et intime. Le premier réagit avec bonne humeur et saisit la main du second pour l'extraire de la banquette dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé, tout en laissant un billet sur la table. Les deux hommes sortirent sans un mot, et ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que Lestrade se rendit compte qu'il était toujours retenu par la poigne de fer de son ami.

« Heu... Sherlock ? Je penses que tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Il est tard et...

- Dis-moi Greg : qu'est-ce que cela t'a fait de découvrir que nous étions potentiellement des partenaires idéaux ? Qu'as-tu expérimenté comme sensations ?

- Une brusque envie de me pendre.

- Greg...

- Tu poses de ces questions aussi.

- Je suis curieux.

- Je n'irai pas grossir tes annales sur le comportement humain.

Il avait enfin réussi à récupérer sa main, profitant de la déception de son ami.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, fit le jeune homme comme si l'on venait de lui enlever un cadavre particulièrement intéressant à disséquer.

- Je sais. Bonne nuit Sherlock.

- Attends ! »

Et merde... Il était presque parvenu à se sortir de cette conversation hallucinante sans casse. Presque...

Ce fut sa seule pensée lorsque deux lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes. A peine eut-il le temps de se demander ce qui se passait que son instinct de mec reprit le dessus et le fit répondre au baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sur l'épais manteau du détective et il agrippa le corps mince par la taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes se détachèrent, l'air ravi pour l'un, hébété pour l'autre.

« John avait tort, décréta Holmes d'un ton qualifiable de ''joyeux''.

- Quoi ?

- Cet ignorant soutenait mordicus que les clients de ce site, Meetic, étaient tous des hommes obsédés par le sexe et aussi doués en la matière que – comment a-t-il dit ça déjà ? Ah oui ! – '' des animaux décérébrés''.

- Je vais le tuer... Grogna Lestrade

- Quoi ? Lui aussi ? Déjà que les jours d'Anderson et Sally sont comptés... Toute cette histoire va se transformer en vaste massacre.

- Un triple meurtre, ça devrait pourtant te plaire, non ?

- Tu le fais pour me séduire ? Oh... C'est si touchant de ta part. C'est vrai qu'à choisir entre ça et des roses...

- Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle ! Marmonna l'inspecteur tandis que Sherlock ricanait. Bon, tu crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on rentre.

- Entièrement d'accord. Heureusement que tu n'habites pas loin.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- John a invité Sarah à l'appartement ce soir...

Greg se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme et lui lança un regard torve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement là ? Que tu vas squatter chez moi ?

- Tout de suite les connotations négatives. Non, je crois juste que je serais mieux à passer la nuit chez un ami plutôt que de ne pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles et de me retrouver terriblement frustré demain matin. Les murs sont en papier chez nous.

- Tu avais prémédité ton coup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

- Tu mériterais d'aller à l'hôtel.

- Je t'enverrai la facture.

- Bon dieu ! Tu sais ce qu'une demande pareille implique chez nous autres humains ? Je suis pas de glace moi.

- Tant mieux, je déteste avoir froid la nuit ! » Fit Sherlock en plantant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Ok. Tant pis pour lui, il l'aurait voulu. Sa maman n'avait qu'à mieux lui apprendre les choses de la vie quand il était môme.

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Holmes regarda le policier ouvrir la porte de son appartement, satisfait. Jusqu'ici, son plan machiavélique s'était déroulé sans un accroc. Bon, soyons honnête, il n'avait pas prémédité le fait de discuter homosexualité avec Lestrade, de l'embrasser ou d'avoir envie de coucher avec lui d'ailleurs. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de prévu à la base.

Mais Lestrade l'intéressait plus que le reste des hommes, tout comme certains cas le séduisaient plus que d'autres. De plus, à défaut d'être intellectuellement bénéfique, une activité athlétique de type horizontal lui ferait à coup sûr un grand bien physique.

C'est du moins ce qu'il se dit juste avant de pénétrer dans le domicile de son hôte.

« Oh oh ! Mais c'est le paradis ici !

Bibliothèque bien remplie (livres grands et épais, peu de romans) – canapé et fauteuils (juste à sa taille) – ordinateur dernier cri (5go de RAM minimum) – frigo américain (on pouvait faire rentrer au moins trois têtes là-dedans !) – squelettes humains et animals... L'oeil exercé du jeune homme eut vite fait de noter les détails excitants de l'endroit.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies plus de nonos que moi ?

- Master en anthropologie, fit Greg en ôtant son manteau pour l'accrocher à une patère.

- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une démonstration de tes talents sur le terrain ?

- Parce que je ne t'appelle jamais quand le corps est un squelette humain.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ce sont les seules enquêtes où j'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et Lestrade parvint à dissimuler sa jubilation. Après avoir réussi à fermer le caquet de Sherlock Holmes, c'était décidé, il pouvait mourir heureux.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à boire ? Fit soudain une voix grave près de son oreille.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un Holmes à nouveau souriant et terriblement séducteur.

- C'est pas vrai, mais tu as décidé de réactualiser les grands clichés ce soir, pas vrai ?

- Et ça te dérange ?

Bon sang ! Avec cette voix-là il pouvait bien lui faire tous les clichés du monde, ça le dérangeait pas du tout !

- Après tout, continua-t-il, on vient pour ainsi dire de ''faire connaissance'' grâce à un site de rencontres. On peut bien se permettre quelques classicismes.

- Alors je vote pour le classicisme ''on va se coucher''.

- Si tu veux.

Lestrade laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque le corps de son cadet se détacha du sien. Il se débarrassa de sa veste de costume et se dirigea vers la chambre, située au fond d'un couloir.

- Eh bien, tu viens ? Fit-il en direction du détective qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Je ne dors pas sur le canapé ?

- Fais pas ton innocent, t'as jamais prévu de passer la nuit dans le salon.

- Bon, si tu insistes.

Surtout, rester calme et indifférent.

Le policier ôta rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise. Il se saisit de deux tee-shirts propres trônant sur le tas de linge repassé par sa propriétaire et en enfila un avant de tendre le second à Sherlock qui s'en saisit d'un air empreint de curiosité.

- Pas de pyjama ?

- A Rome, fais comme les Romains, princesse. Ni pyjama ni robe de chambre. On ne pique pas mes patchs nicotiniques et on ne tire pas dans mes murs.

- J'ai mis un tableau dessus. Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Te dirais pas. C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as pris pour un idiot. »

Et Greg disparut dans la salle d'eau, respectant l'intimité du plus jeune qui avait entrepris de se changer... Bon, ok, c'était autant pour pouvoir rester physiquement zen que pour une question de respect... Raaaaahhhh ! D'accord ! 90% de zen et 10% de respect.

« Tiens... Si tu veux prendre la salle de bains... Fit-il en ressortant quelques minutes plus tard et en lançant un kit de voyage contenant brosse à dents et nécessaire de toilette en direction du détective qui s'était bel et bien incrusté dans son pieu.

- Merci !

Et le jeune homme bondit hors des draps pour disparaître dans la petite pièce. Lestrade profita de ces instants de solitude pour s'enfouir sous sa literie en essayant de ne pas penser au galbe des cuisses qui venaient de passer devant lui. Tout mais pas ça ! Ne pas penser au sexe maintenant ! Ne pas penser au corps très désirable qui allait reposer toute la nuit à côté du sien ! Penser à un truc désagréable, horrible même... Penser à Anderson à la piscine... Penser à la reine mère en nuisette... Penser à Sherlock en tenue forensics... Terriblement tue-l'amour ça ! Surtout ne pas penser à ses gants qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de garder... Ni l'écharpe qui l'emmitouflerait... Ne pas... Et merde, trop tard !

La vibration de son portable sur la table de nuit interrompit ses pensées tordues. A cette heure ? Pitié, tout sauf le boulot ! Il était fatigué, il était pour une fois en week-end. Et, accessoirement, il était avec un mec terriblement désirable. Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça ! Anderson... Anderson en pantoufles... Anderson avec un bavoir accroché au cou... La vache, ce que c'était efficace comme méthode !

Mais Lestrade haussa soudain un sourcil en voyant que le message venait en réalité du colocataire de son invité forcé.

_SH pas rentré. Vous savez où il se trouve ? JW_

Un énorme, mais alors énorme soupir résonna dans la pièce à coucher.

_Chez moi. Prétends que vous avez réquisitionné l'appartement. Merci du cadeau ! GL_

Quelques dizaines de secondes, puis une nouvelle vibration. Le médecin était vraiment un rapide.

_Appartement pas réquisitionné du tout. Vous êtes fait avoir._

_Sans blague !_

_Bah, avec une ''affinité maximale'', il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal._

_N'aggravez pas votre cas, docteur. C'est ''l'obsédé décérébré'' qui vous le conseille._

_Oups. Bonne nuit, inspecteur !_

Lâche ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce faux jeton !

Et, se désintéressant de ses deux précédentes cibles, Gregory Lestrade croisa les mains derrière sa tête et se mit à imaginer des plans revanchards de plus en plus élaborés et destinés à un certain ex-militaire trop curieux.

- Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu es perdu en plein songe ?

Et il en rajoutait une couche, l'enfoiré !

- J'aurais dû te laisser aller à l'hôtel, marmonna l'inspecteur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu es physiquement attiré par ma personne, et pour ma part je trouve ton corps suffisamment séduisant pour provoquer chez moi une réaction physique favorable à des relations charnelles. Conclusion...

- Conclusion : va te faire foutre ! Je ne suis pas un sex-toy ! Répliqua l'autre en éteignant la lumière alors que le brun était en train de rejoindre le côté inoccupé de son lit.

Un silence reposant s'instaura durant plusieurs minutes, finalement rompu par Holmes, à qui il tournait le dos

- Greg ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nies les preuves de ton envie de moi ?

- Ca s'appelle avoir de la retenue, mon cher ami.

- Le mental court-circuitant le corps... fit une voix songeuse derrière lui. Intéressant.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je peux dormir maintenant ?

L'absence de réponse lui fit espérer que, oui, il pouvait désormais fermer les yeux et pioncer. Son esprit vagabonda quelques instants vers cette foutue histoire de compte Meetic, et il se promit de coller ses deux subordonnés à d'horribles tâches, genre infiltration du quartier gay pour Anderson et mission d'information dans les écoles pour Donovan. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait un sourire sadique se peindre sur son visage.

- Greg...

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna, furieux d'être arraché à son sommeil naissant.

- QUOI ENCORE ?

Un visage fin se penchait vers lui, à peine éclairé par la lumière citadine qui filtrait à travers les persiennes de la chambre.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Franchement, même avec toute la volonté du monde, comment était-il possible de résister à ça ?

Le policier laissa échapper un soupir et se redressa pour renverser son ami et le surplomber. Il appuya sa tête contre son poing fermé et se laissa aller à contempler le jeune homme étendu contre lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale empêcheur de tourner en rond. » Déclara-t-il finalement.

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Comment faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait jamais de penser ? Comment parvenir à faire ressentir la moindre once d'émotion et de volupté à un homme tel que Sherlock Holmes ? Lestrade regretta, l'espace d'un instant, de n'avoir aucune drogue à faire ingérer au sociopathe qui respirait contre lui, histoire de déconnecter son cerveau toujours sur _on_. Remarque, c'était pas impossible que les drogues le fissent réfléchir encore plus. Mauvaise idée.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda son tout nouvel amant.

- A toi, répondit sincèrement le policier. Je cherchais comment parvenir à te faire taire.

- La méthode la plus simple est souvent la meilleure.

Lui et ses indices bizarres... Finalement, Greg se décida à faire la chose la plus logique qui fut. Il se pencha et vint effleurer doucement les lèvres du brun. Il voulait que ce baiser soit doux, léger, afin de montrer à son cadet que ce simple attouchement pouvait avoir une grande valeur. Il goûta à cette bouche inconnue et lui découvrit une saveur citronnée.

- Tu as bon goût, plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Sherlock fronça gentiment les sourcils.

- Ah, parce que tu me vois comme une nourriture ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Du moment que je ne te passe pas au micro-ondes.

- Très drôle. Je te signale que mon corps n'est pas un sujet potentiel d'étude.

- Ca, ça reste à prouver.

Et il replongea vers le détective. Ses lèvres, à nouveau, puis ses joues creusées, sa mâchoire son cou... Il se déplaça légèrement pour mieux venir s'allonger sur le jeune homme. Aussitôt, deux bras assurés se posèrent dans son dos et s'y déplacèrent lentement, caressant la peau nue.

- Tu frissonnes, remarqua soudain Sherlock. Tu as froid ?

Sa voix assourdie avait quelque chose de surprenant. Il lui semblait y découvrir une vibration étrange, comme de l'attention.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de frisson. » Chuchota Lestrade.

Et comme l'autre le regardait d'un air incompréhensif, il passa ses doigts le long de son corps, de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche. Quand Sherlock s'était-il déshabillé, il n'en savait rien. Mais le tressaillement du corps plaqué contre lui prouva à l'aîné qu'il était parvenu à ses fins. Le souffle du brun devint plus profond alors qu'il renouvelait ses attouchements. Finalement, deux mains vinrent encercler son visage et l'attirèrent dans un baiser plus profond, plus adulte. Leurs langues se touchèrent, timidement d'abord, puis avec davantage de hardiesse. Enfin, le jeune homme accepta la leçon qui lui était donné et ouvrit pleinement ses lèvres afin de découvrir en quoi il pouvait être fabuleux pour deux humains de s'embrasser.

Le résultat fut à la hauteur d'attentes qu'il n'avait pas. Ses sens s'embrasèrent et une violente chaleur monta de sa poitrine jusque dans chaque cellule de son visage. C'était bon, c'était fort, c'était extrêmement puissant. Il n'en était pourtant pas à sa première fois, mais là, c'était nouveau. Avant, il y avait eu les plaisirs de la chair ; maintenant il y avait ça.

Théorie confirmée. Le sexe était bien meilleur lorsqu'il était mêlé à des sentiments.

Telle fut la dernière pensée cartésienne du grand Sherlock Holmes.

Enfin... Juste pour cette nuit, hein ? Demain matin il serait nouveau un génie de la déduction.

Demain matin... Ca laissait de la marge.

Cette décision prise, Sherlock laissa aussitôt un sourire très animal se peindre sur son visage tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter au mieux de la situation. Son amant dépassait toutes ses espérances : il était doué, affirmé, dénué de sentimentalisme et cependant très posé... Bref, un expert dont les présentes actions lui donnaient terriblement envie de se laisser totalement faire.

Une pensée obsédante tourmentait quand même son esprit...

Dessus ? Ou en-dessous ? Telle était la question...

Et le son d'une claque lancée sur un crâne résonna dans la pièce.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Arrête de cogiter, Sherlock, ou tu vas faire connaissance avec les ressorts de mon canapé.

- C'était ma dernière réflexion, je le jure.

- Oh ça oui, c'était ta dernière ! »

Et Greg passa traîtreusement sa langue sur le torse dénudé tout en prenant soin de ne pas quitter son compagnon des yeux. Oh non il ne l'aurait pas ! Non il ne mènerait pas jeu de A à Z. La détermination de l'aîné grimpa en flèche. A peine eut-il pris cette résolution que ses mains s'envolèrent vers le sud et se débarrassa prestement du seul vêtement qui donnait encore un peu de contenance au détective.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine d'ôter complètement le boxer noir avant de venir lécher du bout de la langue la fine peau des hanches, puis celle du pubis, et enfin celle du sexe qui se redressa légèrement sous la caresse.

Sherlock se tendit imperceptiblement, surpris par la douceur de son partenaire. Ce dernier n'allait pas directement à l'essentiel, il tergiversait, il tournait autour du pot... C'était inconnu, terriblement agréable, et terriblement angoissant aussi.

Comme pour se rassurer et retrouver un peu de contrôle, il glissa avec délice ses mains dans les cheveux courts qui venaient chatouiller son ventre.

Alors qu'il ne se lassait pas de goûter à son jeune amant par petites touches, le policier sentit tout à coup deux mains se poser sur sa tête, appuyant à peine. Contrarié par l'inamovible maîtrise des choses que gardait Sherlock, il sentit toute la frustration accumulée durant des années de collaboration et d'amitié dominées par le jeune homme ressurgir brusquement.

Bon sang ! Ce type ne savait donc jamais lâcher prise ?

Non ? Bon, eh bien il allait apprendre...

Relâchant subitement son emprise sur le brun, Greg se leva et alla directement vers sa veste qui trônait nonchalamment sur une chaise. Sentant un courant d'air frais sur son épiderme auparavant brûlant, Sherlock se redressa sur ses coudes. Son regard interrogateur devint soudain incrédule lorsqu'il vit ce que l'inspecteur avait dégainé de l'une de ses poches.

« Tu n'oseras pas.

- Ah non ? Répondit le plus âgé en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, tu n'oseras pas. Ce n'est pas ton style.

Lestrade se rapprocha du lit et s'assit à nouveau dessus, faisant fi de sa nudité avec une facilité qui le surprenait lui-même. Il s'amusa un instant à renforcer les vieux clichés en faisant tournoyer les menottes autour de son index.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon ''style'', petit génie ?

Et, avec toute l'aisance qu'apportaient des années de pratique, le policier referma les petits cercles en acier autour des poignets de son amant et se délecta du faible hoquètement de surprise qu'il entendit. Puis il revint se placer sur les jambes toujours serrées du jeune homme et, d'une main, saisit lesdits poignets pour les amener à se reposer sur les oreillers, au-dessus des cheveux en boucles.

- Mais... ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Greg aperçut une fugace lueur de panique naître dans le regard du sociopathe le plus honnête de la terre. Cette vision était à la fois si belle et si triste... Son coeur se serra et il eut comme une sorte d'élan d'amour envers ce regard.

- Chhhhh. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi confiance. »

...

Il posa un doigt léger sur les lèvres entrouvertes et le remplaça presque aussitôt par sa bouche. Les caresses se multiplièrent, suaves, tranquillisantes. Enfin, il sentit le détective s'arquer contre lui et eut un sourire dans son baiser. Comme pour le récompenser de son abandon, Lestrade se laissa alors descendre rapidement et, tout en laissant ses mains papillonner sur le corps agité, saisit la verge pleine entre ses lèvres dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé. Il perçut vaguement le cliquetis de la chaîne lorsque les mains crispées du détective rencontrèrent violemment la tête de lit. Sensible ? D'accord. On allait voir ça.

L'extrémité d'abord. Greg enroula sa langue autour du gland mis à nu, glissant sur le frein, goûtant au méat et à ses larmes blanches et salées. Puis il s'avança un peu plus, aspirant et suçant une première partie du membre en de longs va-et-vients. De faibles plaintes vinrent chatouiller ses oreilles, émanant d'un Sherlock que les bruits de succion prononcés semblaient rendre fou. L'aîné accentua ses mouvements, massant le sexe avec sa bouche qui adoptait parfaitement les formes généreuses qu'elle était en train de découvrir. Soudain, sans avertissement, il plongea et avala entièrement cette hampe brûlante, envoyant le gland buter contre sa gorge et resserrant ses lèvres à la base du pieu de chair.

Plus vite, plus fort... Greg dévorait, suçait, pressait, léchait le sexe offert avec une avidité effrayante. Sous lui, le corps de son amant se démenait de plus en plus fortement, mais sans que ses mains n'entrassent dans la danse. Cette obéissance de la part de ce teigneux de beau brun l'excita encore davantage. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la fièvre qui l'envahit lorsque les mots vibrèrent entre les murs de la chambre...

« Oh oui... Continue... »

Un regard lancé devant lui lui fit contempler la vision la plus extatique qu'il eût pu imaginer. D'abord ses mains, fines et nerveuses, reliées par les menottes qui avaient appréhendé tant et tant de criminels et qui glissaient bruyamment contre le bois sculpté de la tête de lit. Son visage ensuite ; sa bouche entrouverte gémissant il ne savait quelles onomatopées, ses yeux clos, son expression partagée entre l'euphorie et la souffrance... Pris d'une impulsion, Lestrade dégagea doucement les jambes du jeune homme de sous son corps et les replia jusqu'à ce qu'elles vinssent entourer ses épaules. Il sentit alors les muscles de ses cuisses qui se crispaient et se décrispaient selon qu'il caressait ou maltraitait le membre dans sa bouche. Sa propre virilité se fit plus dure à cette sensation, et son corps se frottait doucement contre les draps noirs, cherchant un soulagement qui tardait à venir.

Quelle fin allait-il donner à ce jeu ? La satisfaction de l'assouvissement ou la douleur de l'inachevé ? L'hésitation ne dura pas, et lorsque Sherlock fit mine de vouloir s'échapper de son emprise, sa verge si dure qu'il ne pouvait qu'être sur le point de jouir, il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches agitées pour le retenir. Sa langue glissa langoureusement sur toute sa longueur, sa bouche l'aspira une dernière fois en elle, et un cri à peine contenu résonna à mezzo voce, suivi d'un doux grognement. Comblé, Gregory laissa le jeune homme s'abandonner et fit ce qu'il fallait, laissant le bas-ventre de son partenaire vierge de toute trace de son orgasme. Remontant lentement le long du corps alangui, il récupéra la clé de ses menottes et, tout en l'embrassant passionnément, libéra le jeune homme de ses chaînes. Puis il saisit le drap froissé et les en recouvrit tous les deux tandis qu'il s'allongeait à ses côtés.

Le détective contempla ses poignets rougis et reprit peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Le simple souvenir de ce qu'il venait de subir l'excitait encore. Il se tourna vers Lestrade, un compliment ironique aux bord des lèvres, mais fut stoppé par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Souriant, les yeux pétillants, ce dernier le fixait sans un mot, tête reposée sur son poing. Devant ce regard paisible et affectueux, Sherlock pensa tout à coup avec sagesse qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Que des humains fussent heureux grâce à lui, d'ordinaire il s'en moquait. Mais, cette nuit, face à cet humain-là, bizarrement ce n'était pas pareil.

Une question surgit alors dans son esprit, et comme d'habitude, elle arriva aussitôt à ses lèvres sans passer par la case ''vérification de la concordance avec les normes et moeurs sociales''.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Demanda-t-il en détaillant le corps visiblement plus qu'excité de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla doucement le policier.

- Eh bien, pour me pénétrer. Je connais ces rites. Ce préliminaire à mon intention signifie que c'est toi qui... Aïeuuu !

Le brun jeta un regard indigné à Greg, comme scandalisé par le fait que quelqu'un osât porter la main sur lui avec autant de désinvolture.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, grinça l'aîné.

Sherlock l'observa un instant, puis fronça les sourcils comme lorsqu'il mettait le doigt sur quelque chose d'étrange.

- Je t'ai vexé, constata-t-il simplement.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes putains de sujets d'analyse. Ce qu'on fait là ce n'est pas un rite, ni un us, ni une autre connerie de ce genre.

Puis Lestrade se calma aussi soudainement qu'il s'était emporté. Plantant ses yeux dans les iris grisées qui le regardaient l'air légèrement indécis, il confia :

- En fait, j'avais l'intention de te demander ce que, toi, tu désirais.

Et il se pencha jusqu'à venir effleurer l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Puisque tu sembles maîtriser une terminologie sexuelle assez abrupte, exceptionnellement j'utiliserai le même genre de vocabulaire que toi... Alors, tu veux me prendre ? Ou as-tu envie que ce soit moi qui te fasse grimper au rideau ?

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel le détective devait certainement comparer les avantages et inconvénients de chaque situation. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'imagina Greg en voyant son partenaire froncer à nouveau les sourcils. _Alors, être au-dessus donne le contrôle de l'acte... Oui, mais en attendant, l'orgasme procuré par la stimulation tumultueuse de la prostate est vraiment addictif... D'un autre côté, si je le laisse me posséder, je prends le risque de perdre ma suprématie en tout... Et puis qu'est-ce qui me permet d'affirmer qu'il est assez doué dans le domaine génital pour activer correctement ma meilleure zone érogène... _En tout cas ça devait donner quelque chose comme ça.

Aussi fut-il totalement désarçonné lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sherlock saisir la sienne pour l'amener sous son bas-ventre, sous ses jambes, jusqu'entre ses fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans une vie. Je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, alors je te fais confiance. Voyons si tu es capable de me ''faire grimper au rideau'', selon tes propres termes.

Comme quoi Lestrade n'était pas si loin de la vérité un instant plus tôt.

- Dans ce domaine, je suis très doué. »

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Lestrade ne mentait jamais.

C'était un fait que le détective avait établi depuis longtemps.

Ce qui se déroulait cette nuit n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

La passion qu'il avait découvert chez son nouvel amant n'était ni ridiculement fleur bleue ni insupportablement bestiale. Au contraire. Ses caresses étaient d'un érotisme qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Ses baisers étaient délicieux dès qu'on daignait y goûter sans aucune arrière-pensée. Sherlock s'était surpris lui-même lorsqu'emporté dans une embrassade fiévreuse, il avait instinctivement ceint la taille du policier de ses longues jambes. Et voilà que maintenant, après avoir électrisé tous ses sens, son aîné glissait ses doigts l'un après l'autre entre les lèvres qu'il était obligé de garder entrouvertes pour récupérer un tantinet de souffle après leurs échanges... buccaux. Comme quoi son avis ne risquait pas de changer un jour : respirer était vraiment un impératif très barbant.

Jamais aucun de ses partenaires d'un soir n'avait osé faire ce que Lestrade était en train de faire. Un regard, une moue, un sourcil levé suffisait toujours à leur ôter toute vélléité de vouloir se servir ainsi de sa bouche. Mais là ça ne marchait pas. Là, il n'avait même pas pensé à refuser la préparation. Et maintenant il n'avait de cesse d'enrouler sa langue autour des membres fins, de les sucer, de les mordre, grand joueur qu'il était. Il semblait que son amant faisait une puissante analogie entre ses gestes et la – il fallait l'avouer – délicieuse fellation dont ce dernier venait de le gratifier. Il s'agitait à peine, mais ses lèvres serrées, son souffle et son regard profonds parlaient pour lui. Et en y pensant bien, ces petites succions que le jeune homme faisait sur les phalanges offertes s'apparentaient tout à fait à ce genre de gâterie.

Quelques instants plus tard, la main étrangère migra vers le sud. Sherlock ne put ignorer la pénétration et se mit à penser à tout un tas d'autres choses pour occulter la douleur qui grandissait à mesure que Greg se servait de davantage de doigts. Ce dernier le vit, et tenta de couper court aux pérégrinations cérébrales du brun en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Peine perdue, mais ça restait néanmoins extrêmement agréable...

Tout à coup, les attouchements cessèrent. Dommage, alors même qu'il commençait à se tendre sous les caresses expertes qui s'attardaient sur sa prostate... Haletant très doucement, il se contracta soudain à la pensée que son partenaire allait lui ''faire l'amour'' sans aucune autre aide que celle d'un préservatif – ces choses-là étaient toujours insuffisamment lubrifiées – et de la salive qu'il lui avait sensuellement volé un peu plus tôt. Cette réflexion le plongea dans un tourment désagréable, auquel le policier mit fin en prenant la main qui recouvrait ses yeux gris pour la serrer tout en s'allongeant au-dessus de lui, soutenu par ses coudes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la pression contre son périnée ; la pression et surtout la fraîcheur...

Il n'avait pas... Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas vu Greg mettre de protection... Il ne l'avait pas senti s'emparer d'un lubrifiant pour en appliquer sur son sexe roide... Ses capacités d'observation s'étaient faites la malle à son insu. Pitoyable...

Pitoyable Sherlock. Troublé Sherlock. Vaincu Sherlock.

L'art consommé de Lestrade avait finalement bien eu raison de lui.

« Sherlock ?

Les yeux gris consentirent à se rouvrir pour contempler leurs homologues bruns.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Est-ce que tu me demandes ma permission ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, sourit l'autre en effleurant ses lèvres.

- Drôle d'idée.

- Cela s'appelle du respect, mon cher. Pas habitué ?

Le grand détective dut bien admettre, intérieurement du moins, que non. Lestrade sourit encore et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il avait réussi à lire en lui l'espace d'un court instant.

- C'est pas grave, il n'est jamais trop tard. »

...

Ca commençait à bien faire, ce monde étrange qui depuis quelques heures s'escrimait à tourner à l'envers !

Bandant tous ses muscles, Sherlock saisit son amant par les épaules et le coucha dos au matelas pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Promenant ses doigts fins sur la poitrine étonnamment imberbe, il scruta le visage du policier et apprécia l'expression de surprise et de plaisir mêlé qui y naissait avant de venir l'embrasser avec plus de sauvagerie qu'auparavant. Greg répondit à ce baiser de tout son corps, glissant sa main dans les cheveux bouclés, les empoignant pour mieux plaquer la bouche du jeune homme contre la sienne.

Soudain, un cliquetis lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Le sourire goguenard qui lui fit face l'inquiéta un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement du bras de Holmes ne déplaçât l'un de ses propres membres. Il manqua alors de s'étrangler : ce dingue n'avait pas hésité à reprendre les menottes qui traînaient pour s'attacher à lui sans autre forme de procès. Et maintenant l'un ne pouvait plus bouger sa main sans diriger celle de l'autre où il le voulait.

Et Lestrade se retrouvait pris à son propre piège, à jouer ce jeu pour la première fois. Sale petit enfoiré !

Ils se sentirent l'un l'autre devenir plus excités encore, et l'aîné laissa échapper un grognement d'insatisfaction en sentant le bassin du brun aller et venir légèrement sur son sexe durci. Soucieux de ne pas gâcher les forces de son partenaire, et aussi parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, ce dernier saisit le membre tendu et vint glisser sur lui avec lenteur. Ce faisant, il obligea la main droite de Gregory à venir se poser sur ses fesses avant de la déplacer entre jusqu'entre leurs ventres lorsqu'il vint se masturber lentement tout en bougeant sur cette verge qui pénétrait ses entrailles et les incendiait.

Cette fois ce fut carrément un cri qui jaillit des lèvres de Lestrade. Bon dieu que c'était bon ! Ce corps était délicieux, ce mec était délicieux ! L'intimité resserrée l'étreignait encore et encore, le libérait en se dégageant de son sexe, puis revenait l'enfouir en elle sans hésitations. Et la main du cadet, qu'il sentait aller et venir sur sa propre érection, l'obligeait à rester plaqué tout contre lui. Ouvrant alors la paume, Greg se prit au jeu et vint envelopper et caresser avec science la peau souple qui entourait les bourses offertes. Un faux mouvement, et la mimique satisfaite de son amant se changerait en grimace de déplaisir... Mais sentir les petites boules rouler entre ses phalanges, entendre le jeune homme gémir et l'avoir en son pouvoir, percevoir le cliquetis de la petite chaîne de métal, le mouvement ample de la main contre la sienne, les doigts qui se frôlaient parfois... C'était érotique, très érotique, trop érotique, tout comme cette vision d'un Sherlock fermant les yeux sous son premier assaut et se retenant avec difficulté de rejeter complètement la tête en arrière. Un coup, puis encore un autre... Greg dégagea ses mains sans douceur pour venir saisir les hanches qui le chevauchaient et s'enfoncer encore davantage entre elles. Sherlock sentit son poignet s'envoler et fut obligé de poser sa main sur celle du policier pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, s'appuyant sur celui qui d'ordinaire s'appuyait sur lui. Il geignit, haleta et finit par rugir lorsque son compagnon frappa de toutes ses forces l'endroit approprié. Et cela continua... Et cela s'amplifia... Cette fois-ci plus personne ne réfléchissait...

Plus personne, ou presque...

Soudain, Lestrade caressa le torse qui s'offrait à lui du bout des doigts. Ce geste rappela le détective à la réalité, et ils se contemplèrent sans un mot tandis que le rythme de leurs ébats se calmait. Puis, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable en cet instant, l'aîné inversa leurs positions avec un savoir-faire impressionnant, sans pour autant que les corps ne se quittassent l'un l'autre.

Sherlock se raidit, mais aussitôt le policier lui porta un regard rassurant. _Ne t'inquiète pas_, semblait-il dire, _il ne s'agit pas de domination. Fais-moi encore confiance, encore un peu_...

Et il écouta ce regard. Greg lécha sensuellement ses lèvres quelques secondes durant, avant de se dresser sur ses bras pour revenir lui faire l'amour. Attrapant un oreiller et le lui glissant furtivement sous le bassin, il le pénétra à nouveau, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Et le brun luttait, luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux sous l'avalanche de plaisir et continuer de fixer ce visage si expressif, ces cheveux grisonnants, ce sourire heureux qui faisaient naître de drôles de sensations en lui. Il était en osmose avec cet homme-là, et c'était bon. C'était très bon même, à en juger par les brûlures qui parcouraient son corps et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, lui qui était si peu démonstratif... C'était...

Ah !

Cette fois Sherlock se tendit. Les coups s'accéléraient, la pression n'avait plus le temps de redescendre. Son amant le vit et porta doucement leurs mains liées au sexe raide du jeune homme, faisant travailler leurs doigts de concert sur la hampe pulsant d'envie entre eux. Les muscles du policier étaient en feu mais il s'en fichait. Seul comptait le spectacle d'une valeur inestimable qui avait lieu sous ses yeux... Un génie crispé, aveugle, au bord de l'orgasme et qui se tordait entre ses bras. Un cri bref, plus sonore, et il sentit la semence de son partenaire s'épandre sur sa main. Incapable de résister à une pulsion soudaine, il s'étendit alors totalement sur le corps du brun et vint enfouir son visage dans le cou blanc où une veine palpitait plus fort que d'ordinaire. Un coup de rein, puis deux, trois, et Sherlock continuait de jouir et de gémir... Lestrade se relâcha et s'abandonna alors, prenant d'assaut cet homme qu'il se découvrait affectionner, le serrant dans ses bras l'espace de quelques instants. Il se redressa enfin, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir, devinant plus qu'il ne vit le troisième orgasme de son cadet tandis que le sien lui faisait perdre tout sens des réalités. C'était bon, c'était parfait, c'était... C'était Sherlock.

_Affinité maximale..._

Inutile de chercher.

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Le radio-réveil rougeoyant indiquait trois heures A.M. lorsque Lestrade émergea de son sommeil. Ses yeux, bien que mal éveillés, lui montrèrent immédiatement le désert qui régnait dans son grand lit.

Alors comme ça il n'avait même pas patienté jusqu'au matin pour disparaître...

Non qu'il se fût vraiment attendu à autre chose. Enfin si, peut-être un peu. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était raide dingue amoureux, le policier devait bien reconnaître que ça n'avait pas été qu'une nuit de sexe pour lui. Ce grand et délié félin était déjà attirant de par son esprit, mais quand on avait le malheur de le goûter physiquement, ça pouvait carrément devenir une drogue.

Seulement il était parti.

Dommage. Il se consola cependant avec le souvenir de ses grands yeux gris défaits par la jouissance. Cette nuit, quoi que pourrait en dire le jeune homme, Greg était sûr – non, certain – que ce dernier ne s'était pas ennuyé.

Par acquis de conscience, il passa la main entre les draps vides et perçut soudain la forte chaleur encore prisonnière du coton. Surpris, il se leva sans un bruit et enfila un bermuda avant d'aller parcourir son appartement.

Il déboucha rapidement dans la cuisine pour tomber sur un spectacle touchant. Là, debout, éclairé par la lumière du réfrigérateur béant, le détective-qui-n'avait-plus-l'air-d'en-être-un buvait de grandes lampées de lait à même la bouteille, les yeux fermés, la main tenant le bouchon appuyée sur la porte ouverte.

Si toutes les actions décalées de Sherlock n'avaient jamais réussi à le faire passer l'espace d'un instant pour un gamin, celle-ci y parvenait indubitablement.

Lestrade s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, et détailla l'homme en face de lui. Les cheveux plaqués par l'oreiller le vieillissaient un peu, lui donnant l'air plus mûr. Le pantalon coupe droite porté ainsi seul le rendait désinvolte et sexy, comme un jeune requin croquant la vie à pleines dents. Tout le contraire de la réalité...

Un instant, l'inspecteur se sentit vieux. Mais un instant seulement. Car la seconde d'après, il souriait en se disant que lui aussi se levait encore à trois heures du matin pour savourer du lait frais.

« La vue te plaît.

Ce n'était pas une question, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît. Et puis tu siffles mon lait sans demander ma permission ; j'ai bien le droit de t'observer sans te demander la tienne.

Lestrade avait beau essayer de se débarrasser de son sourire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il regarda le brun reboucher soigneusement la bouteille de plastique et la ranger avant d'examiner plus attentivement le contenu du garde-manger ronronnant.

- Fringale nocturne ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Quand je ne réfléchis pas, j'ai faim.

- Ce qui ne doit pas t'arriver souvent, alors.

- Non, effectivement. L'autre souci étant que, dès que j'ouvre mon frigo, je retrouve quelque chose que j'avais mis de côté et sur lequel je peux bosser.

Certains gardaient du travail dans leur voiture, leur top-case ou leur chambre... Enfin bon, fallait savoir se montrer tolérant.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir alors.

- Non. Je suis bien ici.

_Espèce de sangsue squatteuse !_ Pensa affectueusement le policier en se détachant du mur pour rejoindre son ami.

- Allez, viens, handicapé de la gastronomie. Je vais te montrer comment faire des agapes nocturnes. »

Oh oui. Des agapes avec du lait, du chocolat ou encore du raisin. Sherlock devait aimer le raisin ; il paraissait que ça aidait les neurones à ne pas vieillir trop vite...

Bon, d'accord c'était mesquin !

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Ok. Sherlock n'était pas rentré de toute la journée du samedi.

Hypothèse n°1 : il était encore en train de parcourir les égouts de Londres, vu que des travaux avaient été faits au niveau de Piccadilly la semaine dernière. Ou bien il squattait le microscope à sonde locale qui venait d'être livré à l'institut médico-légal. Ou alors il avait trouvé un cadavre en premier et il prenait son temps pour l'examiner avant d'appeler Lestrade et son équipe de rabats-joie.

Hypothèse n°2 : il ne risquait d'appeler Lestrade pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était encore chez lui, à s'incruster éhontément entre ses draps... Peut-être même que le policier avait, exceptionnellement, deux jours de congé et qu'il garderait le phénomène durant tout ce temps.

Quoi qu'il en fût, tant que ni l'hôpital, ni Scotland Yard, ni l'inspecteur n'appelait, tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Dimanche. Là ça commençait à devenir grave.

Cette fois, soit Sherlock était amoureux (pas crédible), soit il était perdu en ville (impossible), soit il était mort sous un pont londonien (atroce).

Cette fois, John décida de se fendre d'un texto.

_Sherlock ? Toujours vivant ? JW_

La réponse ne mit qu'une demi-minute à arriver.

_Oh que oui. La preuve. SH_

Houlà. C'était carrément une réponse littéraire ça.

C'était aussi une somptueuse preuve, vu qu'il avait sciemment envoyé ce message sur le portable de Lestrade.

Watson rangea son téléphone et tenta vainement de s'enlever tout un tas d'images perturbantes de la tête.

...

o

o0o0o0o0o0o

o

...

Sherlock se lécha les lèvres avec ce qui ressemblait à de la gourmandise avant d'écraser le pauvre glaçon entre ses dents sans quitter son amant des yeux. Broyant l'eau gelée qui fondait déjà, il descendit lascivement le long du corps de Greg puis vint engloutir la quasi totalité du sexe qui se dressait devant lui. L'aîné poussa un cri, puis un gémissement, et s'accrocha comme il pouvait à la table carrelée qui ornait sa cuisine. C'était froid, c'était chaud, c'était bon...

Voilà que le détective appliquait ses connaissances en chimie sur lui !

Oui, eh bien qu'il continue surtout !

Lestrade sentit une langue agile et fraîche se poser tout autour de sa verge. L'instant d'après, c'était sa gorge qui le réchauffait en le suçant ardemment. Le brun était à genoux devant lui et lui faisait la plus extraordinaire des fellations glacées. Il se sentait partir tout au fond de cette bouche, buter contre le palais puis ressortir. Oh my god...

Il hésita un instant à glisser sa main dans les cheveux encore humides qu'il appréciait tant. Oh et puis merde ! Il s'emmêla aux boucles détendues tandis que sa voix laissait échapper des ''_hmmmm oui..._'', des ''_ne t'arrête pas_'' avant de retourner gémir à l'approche de l'orgasme.

Soudain, les doigts de son compagnon, auparavant légèrement crispés sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, commencèrent des caresses délicieuses et vinrent peu à peu se poser sur ses fesses. Rien que la pensée de ce qui pouvait potentiellement suivre Greg plus dur, si c'était encore possible. Oh oui ! Il le sentait en lui... Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'expert en presque-tout pour venir peser sur cette glande stratégique et refuser de se retirer tandis que le policier l'y pressait.

A peine eut-il repris ses esprits que le policier vit le regard de pure luxure que Holmes portait sur lui.

A peine l'eut-il vu qu'il attira ce dernier contre son propre corps tout en s'allongeant, offert, impudique, sur la table derrière lui...

* * *

Voilà... Fini...

Oui, je sais, je suis une vraie peste pour arrêter la fic à ce moment précis... On me le dit tout le temps... Pour ma défense (quand même), ce truc contient le lemon le plus long que j'ai jamais écris. J'en ai encore des sueurs rien que de me rappeler le temps que ça m'a pris de l'écrire... Pfffff (merci à ambre pour son ''soutien' moral d'ailleurs).

Je ferai pt un épilogue à cet OS. Ca dépendra si l'idée que j'ai en tête me paraît possible à développer tout en restant cohérent, ou pas... Je verrai ça dans les prochains jours.

J'en profite pour vous prévenir que je suis pas la seule à être partie en délire durant cette fameuse semaine avec ambrevale, donc... Après, comprendront ceux qui voudront... ;-)

Bisous, et à bientôt !


	2. Epilogue

Voilà la conclusion plus ou moins promise ! J'ai été occupée, mais j'ai quand même réussi à finir d'une façon que j'aime bien. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

...

P.S. Je ferai une RAR dans peu de temps. Honte à moi, mais il est tard et je bosse demain. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos coms ! Je reviendrai dessus très bientôt !

...

* * *

...

.

_"The game is on !"_

Sherlock Holmes in **1x01 The Study In Pink**

.

...

Sally pestait encore de la punition qui lui avait été collée. Trois mois d'heures supplémentaires...! Et tout ça à cause de Freak ! Injuste, injuste, injuste ! Ce petit enfoiré n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller pleurer auprès de leur détective inspecteur chef, et bien évidemment ce dernier s'était empressé de lui donner satisfaction. Lèche-bottes va ! Tout ça pour ne pas vexer le génie et faire baisser les taux de résolution de leur groupe d'enquêteurs...

Bosser de nuit, rien de plus déprimant.

La vue de son amant qui relisait des rapports médico-légaux jugés bâclés par môssieur Lestrade lui remonta à peine le moral. Le fait que ce dernier fût également présent, enfermé dans son bureau de verre, n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui pourrait lui redonner le sourire serait une soirée télé-glace enfouie sous un plaid, avec son chat à ses pieds.

La prochaine fois qu'elle aurait une idée brillante du genre ''usurpons une identité pour pourrir la vie de l'autre psychopathe'', elle s'abstiendrait.

Le bruit de la porte d'ascenseur lui fit redresser la tête, et elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel pour mériter ça. Après quelques ratées, elle refit apparaître un masque railleur sur son visage fatigué.

« Salut Freak.

- Sally ma chère, quelle joie de vous trouver ici. Vous devez être d'une grande assiduité pour travailler si tard le soir...

- Bah voyons ! Faites pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que ce petit ''cadeau'' vient de vous.

- Heu... A vrai dire non. Il vient de votre patron. Moi je n'ai rien demandé, fit-il, tout sourire, en désignant l'inspecteur qui sortait à présent de son bureau.

Sally se retourna et nota que ce dernier avait vraiment l'air de jouir de la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Aussitôt eut-elle eut cette pensée qu'une pile supplémentaire de feuilles A4 s'écrasa près de son pot à stylos.

- Sergent Donovan, lorsque vous aurez terminé avec la classification G5, vous me remplirez les formulaires E70 qui sont ici : un par membre du département.

- Mais j'en ai pour des heures !

- Aucune importance. Si demain je les trouve à jour, je raccourcirai la sanction d'un mois, aussi bien pour vous que pour Anderson. Sinon, un mois de plus.

- Bien monsieur.

Lestrade se tourna aussitôt vers le détective avec un léger sourire.

- Tu venais voir s'ils étaient sages ?

- Non, je venais plutôt te voir toi. Il y a deux trois choses dont il faut que nous discutions.

- Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un mail comme d'habitude ?

L'expression de Sherlock devint ironique.

- Plains-toi. Pour une fois que je me déplace... »

Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction de son bureau, le policier lui murmura :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

- J'aime la guerre psychologique... » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint d'un brun tout sourire.

Bah voyons...

Lestrade ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers celui qui, depuis un mois, s'incrustait pour le moins ''intimement'' dans sa vie. Fallait rien demander de romantique à Sherlock Holmes ! Cependant, le détective avait pris goût à cette relation transformée, et à cet homme qui n'exigeait jamais rien de lui. Parfois, quand l'un avait besoin de l'autre, aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement, ils se voyaient. Sinon chacun chez soi, et ils s'en trouvaient heureux comme cela.

Et ce soir ? Ce soir... Eh bien c'était tout simplement la cerise sur le gâteau de la vengeance.

« De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent à ton avis ?

La voix d'Anderson tira la jeune femme de sa paperasserie. Elle répondit prudemment :

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres.

- On parie combien que Holmes va embarquer l'inspecteur on-ne-sait-où et nous laisser là comme deux imbéciles ?

Donovan ragea intérieurement à cette idée. Elle tourna la tête pour tenter de savoir si, à vue de nez, cette prédiction risquait ou non de se confirmer dans les instants à venir. A peine eut-elle fait ce geste qu'elle revint fixer les bureaux vides en face d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable d'articuler n'aurait-ce été qu'une onomatopée.

- Sally ? Alors ?

- Débrouille-toi ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. C'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette merde avec tes idées de Meetic à la con.

Étonné, Anderson se retourna pour essayer de savoir ce qui lui avait valu de se faire rembarrer aussi brusquement, et se prit le coup de grâce. Il retourna aussi vite que possible à son travail de forçat et se concentra dessus comme jamais, avec une seule pensée.

Holmes = salaud. Meetic = salauds. Vie = saleté injuste et dégoûtante.

...

Sherlock fermait les yeux et se laissait emmener dans un baiser de premier ordre. Ses mains gantées enserraient le visage du policier qu'il savait accro au contact des doigts recouverts de cuir. Le baiser du soir n'était certes pas un cliché dans ses habitudes, mais les parois vitrées lui assuraient un public parfait.

Il sourit tout contre les lèvres de Gregory et – chose rare ! – se laissa aller à descendre ses mains pour étreindre un peu plus ce corps chaud contre le sien.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour maîtriser aussi bien l'art du French Kiss, dit-il tout à trac.

- De quelle origine est le nom de famille ''Lestrade'' à ton avis ?

Le brun eut un autre sourire et initia un nouveau baiser, plus anglais celui-ci.

- Est-ce que ça te suffit comme revanche ? Tu penses qu'ils sont suffisamment traumatisés comme ça ou pas ?

- Hum... Non. »

Et Sherlock se débarrassa de son manteau qui tomba à terre. Puis il fit reculer son amant, glissa ses mains sous la veste de costume et jusque sur ses fesses satinées par le tissu coûteux avant de les soulever brusquement pour le faire asseoir sur son bureau. S'installant alors entre les jambes du policier, il se fit une joie de dénouer sa cravate, puis de déboutonner sa chemise blanche à peine froissée...

« Dis donc Sherlock, tu crois quoi là ? Que tu vas pouvoir me dominer devant mes subordonnés persos ? »

A peine ces mots furent-ils parvenus à son oreille que le jeune homme se retrouva emporté loin de la table en acier et plaqué contre la paroi de verre qui séparait le bureau du reste de l'étage.

...

Oh. Nom. De. Dieu !

Le bruit de la vitre tremblant sous l'assaut...

Les paumes de leur chef collées sur le verre, de part et d'autre de la tête du mec le plus cinglé du pays.

Leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre... Les lèvres du DI qui s'entrouvraient quand ses yeux restaient hermétiquement fermés...

Anderson avait entendu le petit cri poussé par sa maîtresse et n'avait pas pu empêcher sa tête de se retourner. Maintenant il cauchemardait, c'était certain.

Lorsque les mains de Lestrade se décollèrent de la baie vitrée pour soulever le corps svelte qui lui faisait face, ça devint carrément gênant. Mais ce fut lorsque le plus jeune enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du policier tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, que Donovan se retrouva définitivement seule dans la grande salle.

Mon dieu...

Alors... Le chef et Holmes...

Ca ajouté au fait qu'ils étaient de corvée punitive depuis un mois. Pas besoin d'être surdoué pour faire le rapprochement. Merci Meetic.

Anderson et elle avaient créé un couple terrifiant. Leur avenir, quant à lui, promettait d'être infernal, c'était plus qu'évident.

...

Il fallut quand même plus de temps à Sally qu'à son forensic d'amant pour déserter les lieux. Difficile de ne pas être un tantinet fascinée par l'abandon, même léger, de celui qu'on prenait pour un monstre.

Cependant, lorsqu'un Freak torse nu adossa à son tour l'inspecteur contre la vitre légèrement embuée tout en lançant un clin d'oeil plein de malice dans sa direction, la jeune femme décida qu'il était grand temps de disparaître de là, ce qu'elle fit séance tenante.

Fulminant dans l'ascenseur, elle injuria ces deux cinglés pour la rallonge d'un mois qui l'attendait vu que les formulaires E70 ne seraient jamais finis cette nuit. Elle injuria aussi internet, son futur ex-amant ainsi que tout Scotland Yard. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'injuria elle-même.

Car le comble et le pire dans tout ça...

...

Et merde !

...

Freak était vraiment sexy !

...

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fois c'est bel et bien fini ! XD

J'ai un autre projet en tête maintenant, qui risque d'en faire hurler plus d'une quand il sera en ligne (et pas forcément de joie... après on verra bien ;-).

Bisous, et à bientôt pour les RAR

Aly


End file.
